La disparition
by Leia22
Summary: Natsu a disparu, laissant la guilde dévasté. Cependant, dans l'ombre, Tartaros prépare son attaque...
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui va suivre est un gigantesque délire avec une amie, Eclair150999, qui écrit sur un autre site. C'est elle qui a commandé le LaxusXLoki, que vous pouvez trouver dans mes Ones-Shot. On va écrire chacune une fanfic, qui se dérouleras en simultané. Dans son histoire, Natsu arrive dans l'univers de Death Note et vit une romance (Je suis décider très romantique dans l'âme) avec L (Ma commande, si vous voulez frappez quelqu'un pour cela, c'est moi qu'il faut frapper). Quand à moi je raconte se qu'il se passe à Earthland, pendant que Natsu a disparu, se qui va aboutir à une réécriture de l'arc Tartaros. Donc, en résumé, c'est un gros, gros délire. Si le délire ne vous plait pas, alors ne lisez pas. À ceux qui aiment les délires, vous devriez aimer. Il y aura des couples, de tout genre, plus improbable les uns que les autres.**

 **Si sa fic vous intéressent c'est pas ici;**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

1 Prologue

Le silence régnait sur la guilde, habituellement si bruyante. Presque tous les membres étaient réunis dans l'immense bar, qui tenait lieu de principale pièce de la guilde. Il n'y avait ni rire, ni baston général. Personne ne buvait, ne regardait le tableau des missions. Tous était choqué. Choqué de la disparition d'un de leur membre. Quelqu'un de drôle. Quelqu'un de fort au combat. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. L'âme de guilde, pour ainsi dire. Natsu Dragneel.

Il n'était pas mort ! Du moins tous l'espérait. Il avait traversé un portail, créé par Freed et Levy. Le premier avait disparu, mais était sans doutes dans les parages, et la seconde pleurait doucement dans un coin, pendant que Gajeell essayait, en vain, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quelque chose était allé de travers, c'est tout ce qui était sur. Laxus, qui devait l'accompagner, avait était rejeté. Natsu avait disparu, emporté par le portail, et lui était resté ici, sur Earthland. Deux heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Le reste du Rayjiin Shu veillait sur lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, normalement pour les arrivants, brutalement pour les membres de la guilde, qui n'avaient pratiquement pas bougés depuis deux heures. Le maître, sentant peser le poids des ans sur lui, releva la tête et regarda les deux arrivants. Ils étaient, et étaient drapés des capes du Conseil. L'un des deux personnages s'avança, et retira sa capuche. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, au cheveux châtains clairs, l'œil gauche caché par un lâche bandeau et le droit était gris-vert.

-Je m'appelle Asagiri, je suis envoyée par le Conseil. Je voudrais voir le portail.

-On n'était pas censé se débrouiller avec ? Répondit le maître.

-C'est moi qui ai émis le souhait de l'examiner.

-Êtes-vous au courant qu'il a disparu ?

-Quoi ?!

Elle se tourna vivement vers l'autre personne, qui haussa les épaules _,_ puis se retourna et dit :

-Quand ?

-Il y a quelques heures. Répondit Makarov

-Où est il ?

-Il est à une heure de train, puis une heure de marche. On peut vous y guider.

Elle soupira et fit de nouveau face à son accompagnateur.

-Alex, appelle Dorambalt, on va avoir besoin de lui.

-Ok, il va pas apprécier.

-Je lui avait dis de venir à ta place.

-Et évidemment, il a pas voulu. Je reviens.

Il sortit de la guilde.

-Asagiri ? Demanda le maître de la guilde.

-Oui ?

-Un de nos membres a disparu à travers le portail en même temps que celui-ci. Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont nous pourrions le ramener ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'analyse ce portail. S'il a complètement disparu, non. S'il reste un résidu, peut-être.

-Il a complètement disparu.

La voix de Freed avait fait sursauter la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai créé. Je l'ai activé. Je le sais.

 **La suite dans deux semaines, le samedi 18 Octobre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite, avec un jour de retard, désolée.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

 **2 Baston**

-Des bribes… Un mot par ci… Cette information incomplète…

Asagiri regardait là où se tenait, encore peu de temps avant, le portail qui avait fait disparaître Natsu. Freed et Levy, les seuls fées a avoir accompagné les membres du Conseil la regardait, essayant de comprendre se qu'elle disait. Mest et Alex, ce dernier toujours ombre sous sa cape, se tenaient de façon à les empêcher de voir la jeune femme de face. Ils l'avaient vu retirer le bandeau qui cachait son œil mais rien de plus.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que je vois. Il reste une trace du portail, mais il n'existe plus. Et il y a cet écho….

Asagiri parlait d'une voix lointaine, comme si elle essayer de traduire un texte écrit dans une langue difficile à comprendre.

-Un écho ? Demanda Levy.

-D'où savez vous cela ?

Les deux membres du conseil se raidir.

-C'est compliqué, une histoire de famille longue de 400… répondit la borgne toujours de cette voix lointaine.

Freed et Levy se regardèrent, la première en levant les sourcils, l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-Bref se qui est important c'est cet écho.

Elle se retourna en remettant son bandeau en place et en disant ;

-Il semble y avoir un autre portail.

-Impossible, s'exclama Freed.

Mest et Alex se regardèrent, le premier avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous n'avons créé qu'un seul portail, compléta Levy.

-Et où avait vous trouvé cette formule ?

-Dans un livre écrit par un certain «Ethershin»

-Non…. Sa voudrait dire que….

Elle tomba à genoux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Asagiri ? S'exclama Alex s'agenouillant prés d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pas sa… Pourquoi maintenant….

Elle se redressa et regarda Mest en lui disant un mot que les fées ne purent entendre.

-Il faut les prévenir, répondit simplement le membre du Conseil.

Il se tourna vers les fées.

-Vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour rentrer ?

-Ben, s'il faut, oui, m….

Mest disparu, emmenant tour a tour ses deux collègues.

-Bon, on rentre ? Demanda Freed.

-Pas le choix…

Quand Freed et Levy arrivèrent à la guilde le lendemain, ils durent se baisser pour éviter une chaise. Un baston général mobilisait tout les membres de la guilde, qui étaient encore amorphes a veille.

-STOOOOOOP ! Hurla le vieux maître en voyant les nouveaux arrivés.

Tous se figèrent. Panther Lily était sous sa forme de combat, Charuru sous son pied, et Happy le mordant à son bras droit. Lucy essayait de le décrocher manqua de tomber, bousculée par Gajeell qui encaissait un coup de point de Grey en levant le poing pour le lui rendre. Juvia essayer de les empêcher de se battre. Les deux hommes et elle étaient baissé de manière à éviter le grand mouvement d'épée d'Erza qui regardait Elfman et Evergreen d'un regard meurtrier. Celle-ci avait tâché sa robe avec se qui ressemblait beaucoup à un fraiser. Nab, bousculé par Elfman, tombait sur Warren en train de frapper Max avec un balais. Ce dernier essayer d'aller se cacher derrière Laki qui frappait Wakaba, qui essayer de ne pas marcher sur Macao et Cana, ivres morts. Roméo évitait un coup de poing que Jett semblait destiner à Droy qui avait projeté un sandwich sur Mirajane lui faisant renverser son plateau de chope de bière sur Alzack et Biska. Wendy se tenait à l'écart avec Asuka, les yeux écarquillé par se déchaînement de violence. Makarov étaient à côté d'elles.

Il regarda les deux nouveaux arrivant.

-Alors ?

Toute la guilde les regarda, les yeux remplie d'espoir.

-Il y a un truc qui l'a inquiété et ils nous ont planté pour allez parler au Conseil. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

-Lily a dit que Natsu était un idiot ! Cria le chat bleu.

-J'ai dit que était un idiot mais que où qu'il soit ils reviendrait, tonna le chat noir.

-Lily…. Tu…. Es…. Lourd…. Souffla la petite chatte blanche toujours sous son pied.

-J'essaye d'empêcher Happy de se faire tuer, dit la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas une montagne de muscles stupides, hurla le dragon slayer de fer, stupide pervers !

-Je suis pas un pervers ! C'est un réflexe, stupide montagne de muscles, lui rétorqua l'utilisateur de glaces.

-Grey-sama ! Gajeell-kun ! Juvia vous demande d'arrêter de vous battre ! Supplia la femme de pluie.

-Mon fraisier… susurra la reine des fées en titre.

-C'est pas moi ! C'est Elfman qui l'a renversé sur moi, répondit la prétendante au titre.

-Oui, tout à fait, approuva le Strauss, alors laisse Ever tranquille et viens te battre comme un homme !

-J'ai rien fait, gémit celui qui n'avait jamais pris de mission.

-Comment sa mon pouvoir est pourri ? T'as vu le tiens ! S'énerva le télépathe.

-Mais c'est vrai, protesta l'utilisateur de sable.

-Sale pervers ! S'exclama la fille au lunettes.

-AIE, se plaignit le fumeur.

-Hips, hoquetèrent les deux ivres morts.

-He ! Fait attention, intervint le jeune garçon.

-C'est pas vrai !pleurai le membre le plus rapides de la guilde en frappant son gros ami qui répondit en gémissant.

-Aaaah, firent la barman et le seul couple officiel de la guilde

-C'est le chaos total, dirent la plus jeune Strauss et la seconde barman en sortant de leur cachette.

-On avais pas remarqué…. leur répondit Levy.

 **Bon, si vous l'aviez pas compris, Asagiri et Alex sont des persos que j'ai inventé, en lien avec des personnages du manga. Pour l'instant je ne leur prévois pas une grande importance Je suis curieuse d'entendre vos suggestion, si vous en avez! (C'est le retour de la technique à moitié dissimulé pour avoir des review!)**

 **J'espère que sa vous à plus, la semaine prochaine, c'est Éclair qui poste ici ;**

 **À dans deux semaines pour la suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, vous allez bien ? Aucun monstre ne vous as dévorez en ce jour d'Halloween ? Bon, tant mieux, vous allez pourvoir lire tout de suite;**

 **3 Runes**

-Levy, tu connaît ce mot ?

-Hum… Non pas vraiment, je crois que c'est en rapport avec la mort, mais j'en suis pas sur. Et cette rune ?

-Elle appartient à un alphabet plus ancien que celui que j'utilise, il faut que j'aille chercher mon vieux livre de runes.

-Attend, je crois qu'il y en a un par là.

Levy se leva, et commença à fouillé dans une des piles de livres récupérés à la bibliothèque municipale, à la sienne, à celle de Freed et des archives de la guilde. Tous des livres parlant de voyages entre différentes dimensions ou de personnes portant un nom plus ou moins proche de «Ethershin», l'auteur du livre qui avait conduit à la disparition de Natsu.

-Vous avez pillé toutes les bibliothèques de la ville ou quoi ? Demanda Grey en entrant dans la guilde.

La salle principale était remplie de livres, sauf le bar ou Cana buvait son tonneau de l'heure, et une table, recouverte, elle, de papiers de crayons et de quatre ou cinq livres ouverts. Les lunettes de Levy qui lui permettaient de lire plus vite y étaient aussi posées. Freed lisait un livre, assit à cette table.

-Non, on a pris un peu dans chaque.

Levy se déplaçait rapidement entre les piles, donnant l'air de ne pas lire les noms des volumes devant lesquels elle passait. Grey alla s'asseoir à côté du mage des runes et regarda les livres ouvert devant lui.

-Tu es linguiste maintenant, Grey ? Demanda Freed.

-Non, mais on s'ennuie sans Natsu, et maintenant que toi et Lévy occupez la guilde, on peut même plus y rester, à moins d'avoir une autorisation spéciale d'Erza. Quand à pourquoi elle a laissé rentrer Cana… J'en sais rien. Tiens, j'ai déjà vu ces symboles, finit-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant un livre.

-Sérieusement ? Ni moi ni Levy n'arrivons à les lires.

-En fait ça date de l'époque où je m'étais mis en tête de vaincre Déliora. C'est le démon qui a détruit ma ville quand j'étais enfant.

-Je sais.

-Bref, un jour je suis tombé sur des symboles de ce genre. Je ne me rappel plus trop de ce que chacun signifie, mais celui-ci, dit il en en montrant un, représente Déliora.

-Il y a un livre qui les traduit ?

-Oui, mais quant à savoir où il est…

-LEVY !

-Oui ?

-Vient.

-J'arrive.

Le temps que Levy arrive, les deux hommes se turent.

-Oui ? Dit _-_ elle en arrivant.

-Grey a déjà vu ces symboles.

-Où ?

-Je sais plus ! Il faudrait que je retourne dans toutes les bibliothèques des villes où je suis passé l'année où j'étais avec Ul.

-Avec l'aide de ton ami, Lyon je crois, tu pourrai peut être la retrouver plus rapidement, dit Mirajane en arrivant.

Grey lui jeta un regard noir.

-Moi ? Demander de l'aide à… _lui_?

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Freed, visiblement pas au courant que les deux hommes ne se supportent pas .

-Il accepterait, dit Mirajane, si tu demandais à Juvia de vous accompagner.

Grey n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de devoir aller mendier de l'aide à son plus vieux rival/ami.

Lucy n'avait pas l'air contente. En fait elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle se dressait devant l'objet de sa colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs, couverte de boue des pieds à la tête. Elle était à la fois majestueuse et terrifiante, belle et monstrueuse. Et Loki cherchait désespérément une excuse. Il jeta un regard de chien battu à Wendy, Charuru et Happy, mais la première n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se frotter à Lucy à ce moment même, la deuxième montrait clairement qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute et que par conséquent il devait se débrouiller seul, quant au troisième, il semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

-Loki, commença la constetionnaliste.

Happy articula quelque chose comme «R.I.P. Loki».

-N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir comme la dernière fois. Si tu ne répond pas immédiatement à mes questions, j'ordonnerais aux autres de me donner des réponses. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui… marmonna le Lion.

-Plus fort.

-Oui.

-Bon. Tu va me dire tout de suite pourquoi tu ne réponds qu'une fois sur deux quand je t'appelle ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté de draguer ? Pourquoi tu es apparu en caleçon l'autre fois ?

-Je vois quelqu'un….

Entre cette personne et Lucy en cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était le pire. Peut-être qu'en disant à moitié la vérité à Lucy il s'en sortirait ?

-Qui ?

-Personne de la guilde.

-Je veux un nom.

-Tu connais pas...

-Bon alors donne moi le nom de cette fille.

-Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

Soudain le Lion sentit un regard furieux dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Laxus le fusilier du regard. Pensait-il que Loki le trompait ?

-Regarde moi.

Loki se retourna.

-Non. Je voudrais juste lui expliquer que quand je t'appelle, tu dois venir, comme par exemple quand j'affronte un puissant mage et que j'ai besoin de l'aide de mon meilleur esprit pour ne pas finir au fond d'une marre de boue ! Heureusement qu'Erza est arrivée pour me tirer de là !

-Lucy ! Wendy ! Venez cinq minutes ! Appela Erza.

Quand on parle du loup…

-Ne bouge pas, lui dit Lucy en partant avec Wendy, Charuru et Happy. Priant pour avoir la vie sauve, il se tourna vers son amant.

-Comment-ça tu as une copine ?!

Comme Loki l'avait craint, Laxus n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la conversation.

-N'importe quoi ! En fait Lucy a comprit que je sortais avec quelqu'un, et comme tu es décidé à ce qu'on cache le fait que l'on soit ensemble…

-Tu t'es inventé une petite amie ?

-Non, j'ai avoué que je voyais quelqu'un, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne connaît pas cette personne. Et elle, elle pense que c'est une femme.

-Il y a intérêt.

Les deux hommes regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux, avant de s'embrasser rapidement. Puis, en entendant Lucy revenir, Laxus s'éloigna rapidement.

-Donc on part demain ? demanda Grey.

-Oui, répondit Erza. Tu te débrouilles pour convaincre Juvia de venir.

-Génial, marmonna Grey en s'éloignant.

Il regarda Lucy retournée tirer les vers du nez à Loki. Grey remarqua alors Laxus s'éloigner de l'endroit où était Loki pendant qu'ils discutaient de leur mission. Laxus était resté avec Loki ? Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais était particulièrement amis…. Grey se dit qu'il tenait quelque chose, et que Mirajane payerait cher, très cher pour cette information s'il s'avérait que ce qu'il pensait était véridique. En attendant, il se mit à la recherche de Juvia, en se demandant ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il lui demande de venir avec eux, ce qui convaincrait peut être Lyon de les aider. Le problème c'est que Juvia allait le coller sans arrêt. Quoiqu'elle le faisait moins en ce moment. Grey soupira. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il fallait qu'il lui donne sa réponse. Il trouva Juvia au bout d'un petit moment, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, discutant avec… Bixrow ?

-Ton pouvoir sur l'eau est impressionnant. Ton âme est quasiment lié à se pouvoir.

-Et c'est grave ? Juvia a beaucoup de connaissance sur la magie, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui peut manipuler les âmes.

-Non ce n'est pas grave. Cela montre juste que tu es très puissante.

-Juvia ? Les interrompit Grey, Je suis désolé, mais je voudrais te dire deux mots.

-Grey-sama ? Juvia arrive. Juvia a été ravie de parler avec vous, Bixrow-san.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et alla joyeusement vers Grey, pendant que le membre du Rayjiin Shu partait dans la direction opposée.

-Tu es amie avec Bixrow maintenant ? Demanda Grey.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Grey-sama croit ! Pas du tout ! Bixrow-san est un ami, comme Gajeell-kun !

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il inspira profondément, avant de dire ;

-Il faut que je te parle de deux choses très importantes…..

 **A votre avis ? Qu'est que Grey va lui dire ? (C'est peut être évidant, d'un autre côté...)**

 **Bon a dans deux semaines, pour la suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster depuis longtemps. Si je n'ai pas poster Samedi, c'est que les attentats de Paris m'ont profondément émue. J'ai donc laissé passé le deuil national avant de poster. J'espère que vous n'avez perdu aucun proche lors de ce attentats, et si malheureusement oui, mes pensé sont avec vous. J'espère que mes écrit vous apaiseront au moins un peu.**

 **Pour mes autres fics, cela est du à une moyenne qui baisse un peu (beaucoup). Et à de la flemmardise. Si un ministre des flemmard doit être élu je postule. [Cette phrase est bien entendu là pour vous faire sourire, et vous faire monotonement oublier se dont j'ai parler au début du chapitre. Veuillez donc sourire. S'il vous plaiiiit!]**

 **Bonne lecture! [le chapitre à été écrit vendredi après midi]**

4 Amour

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux de Juvia. Grey décida de commencer par le plus simple.

-J'ai peut être une piste pour ramener Natsu. Il nous faudra l'aide de Lyon, et il acceptera peut être plus facilement es tu es là. On part demain.

-Juvia accepte !

Il inspira profondément.

-Avant que tu accepte, je voudrais que tu sache quelque chose. Je t'aime bien, mais plus comme une petite sœur un peu pénible, mais dans le bon sens ! Je veux dire que ta pénibilité fait de toi une personne très attachante.

Juvia tremblait légèrement. Ses yeux brillait, mais plus de joie. De lourds nuages couvrirent tout à coup le ciel. Une goutte s'écrasa sur le nez de Grey, puis une autre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments.

-Ju… Juvia com… comprend… elle n'au…. N'aurait…. Pas du…. Espérer…. Merci de lui…. Avoir…. Donner une…. Réponse….

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'enfuie, sous une pluie battante.

Grey était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Il tenait beaucoup à la femme-pluie, mais comme il le lui avait dit, plus comme une petite sœur.

Gajeell comprit sur le champs. Elle était sa meilleur amie, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il comprit aussi qu'en tant que meilleur ami, il allait peut être devoir balancer gentiment son poing dans la figure d'un certain mage de glace.

-Ça va aller, Levy ?

Il était resté avec elle après qu'elle ai recommencé à déprimer. Gajeell en connaissait un rayon sur le remord, mais ce n'est pas le genre de savoir dont on se vente. Il faudrait peut être qu'il pense à se cultiver un peu. Il paraît que ça fait ne pas de mal.

-Oui.

Il la salua et s'en alla. Au bout de dix minutes, il retrouva Juvia, assise au bord de la rivière qui passait près de Magnolia. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je lui balance mon poing dans la figure ?

-A qui ?

Elle avait repris le ton qu'elle utilisait toujours à Phantom Lord.

-A ton avis ?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi tu déprime ?

-Parce que Juvia a espéré. L'espoir fait mal.

-Pas toujours.

Lui, Gajeell Redfox, dire qu'il fallait espérer ? Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à Juvia de lui dirait ça ?

-En amour, si.

-Bon, si tu veux. Mais besoin est-t-il d'inonder la ville ?

Il devait rouiller. Parce que entre le discours positif sur l'espoir et ses tournures de phrases, ça devenait inquiétant. Ou alors, il était cultivé. Est-ce que Levy tiendrait ce genre de speech ? Oui. Donc il était cultivé. D'un autre côté, Natsu ava… a ce genre de paroles sur l'amitié.

-Non. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien, mais comme une sœur.

-Tu trouvera un mec qui t'aimera pour de vrai, tu verras.

Ou alors c'était la guilde qui déteignait sur lui.

-Et toi une fille.

-….

-Laxus ?

-Freed ?

-Je vais accompagner Grey et Juvia pour la recherche des documents pour retrouver Natsu. Bixrow vient aussi avec nous.

-Oui. Et ?

-Ça ne te gêne pas d'être séparé de deux membres du Rayjiin ?

-Non, et puis si vous étiez sans arrêt coller à moi ça serait pénible. Et peut-être qu'Ever se décidera à montrer officiellement qu'elle est avec Elfman.

«Et je pourrai voir Loki sans faire attention sans arrêt à où vous êtes» compléta-t-il en pensée.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

A peine eu-t-il fermé la porte que Loki se matérialisa.

-Une demi-seconde plus tôt et tu aurais croisé Freed.

-Oups.

-Pas grave.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser…..

Lucy déprimait au bar. Entre la disparition de Natsu, les mensonges, car elle savait qu'il lui mentait, de Loki, le temps et le fait que les autres membres de son équipe étaient introuvables, elle ne pouvait que déprimer. Même Cana n'était pas à la guilde. Levy travaillait au milieu de la tonne de documentation qui envahissait la guilde. Bref Lucy était seule et commençai à souffrir de cette solitude.

-Hey Lucy !

Mirajane, ou l'art d'arriver au bon moment.

-Ça va ?

-Pas trop et toi ?

-Natsu te manque trop ?

Mirajane 2, le retour, ou l'art d'être un peu trop curieuse

-Un peu. C'est mon meilleur ami, il me manque, bien sur. C'est comme si c'était Grey qui avait disparu.

-Tu aimes Natsu et Grey ? C'est pour ça qu'il se battent sans arrêt ; pour toi !

-Natsu et Grey t'aiment et tu les aimes tout les deux ?! S'exclama Levy en arrivant pour boire un verre.

Mirajane 3, l'anéantissement, ou l'art de poser des questions embarrassantes au mauvais moment.

-Ce sont mes amis ! Je ne les aimes pas comme ça ! En fait, Loki me ment, j'en suis sur. Je suis persuadée qu'il voit en secret quelqu'un de la guilde, mais il veut pas me dire qui.

-Ah ! C'est Loki que tu aimes !

Mirajane 4, l'apocalypse, ou l'art d'être lourde.

Lucy lui jeta un regard noir ce qui fit que Mirajane éclata de rire

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes ni Natsu, ni Grey, ni Loki. D'ailleurs pour ce dernier, je ne vois pas avec qui il pourrait sortir dans la guilde. A part Laxus, le Rayjiin soupçonne qui sort avec quelqu'un. Mais Loki est un trop grand coureur de jupon, pour…

-Sortir avec un homme. Je suis d'accord.

Lucy avait complété la phrase de Mirajane le plus naturellement au monde.

Son verre fini, Levy repartit, pendant que Mirajane et Lucy discutait de tout et rien.

-Non, tu finit ton verre.

-J'en… peu plus… Hips !

-Tu es une tigresse, vas-tu vraiment reculer devant un si petit verre ?

-Ex-hips ! Tigresse ! Même le plus puissant des tigres reculerait devant cette armée de verre de liquhips !

-Je t'ai aidé ! Et je suips ! Une fée!

Cana et Minerva rirent et s'embrassèrent. Elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble peu après les Grand Jeux Magiques. Minerva s'était réfugiée dans un bar, pour oublié sa défaite et celle de Sabertooth. Peu de temps après, Cana avait débarqué et avait ébloui Minerva de par sa résistance à l'alcool. La tigresse était soûle après deux verres de liqueur alors que la fée les buvait comme de l'eau. Éblouie et à moitié saoule, l'ex-Tigresse lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à boire. Elle s'étaient revus plusieurs fois pour des beuveries, et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Tu n'es hips ! Toujours pas retournée à Saber ?

-Qu'es… Que voud… veux-tu que j'ips ! Fasse ?

-T'arrive plus à parler…. C'est l'heure d'arrêter !

Cana fini son verre et elles s'en allèrent. Sauf cas de force majeur, Minerva ne retournerait jamais à Sabertooth.

[L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, consommez ce breuvage avec modération ou encore mieux faite comme moi et n'y touchez pas ! En plus c'est pas bon !]

 **Bon voilà. Les coupes sont étrange dans cette fic, c'est la faute d'Éclai150999. Bon OK, c'est moi qui est voulu ce MinervaXCana. Mais c'est de sa faute le trop de LaxusXLoki dans cette fic. À la prochaine!**


End file.
